Hello Kitty
by Uniqlo
Summary: She's the Slytherin princess, cute and exotic. She loves cats, flirting with boys, and gossiping. She's Kitty Cat. Three boys are head over heels for her, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. But, she can only really choose one of them, one is currently off the line, one will be there forever and for always, 'cause their love was made in the USA. (Draco/OC)


"Bye Kitty! Be good." My mother pecked my cheek then went out of the door. Wonderful! At least she's gone. She'll never find out, I was never really good when she goes out because of work, and I made sure that she won't come back and inspect me tomorrow.

I ran up the steps of my manor, into my bedroom. It isn't much. Well, it was more comforting than my mother's though.

"Purry!" I called into the room. Suddenly, my barn owl came and rested gently on my shoulder.

Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kitty Cat. Strange name, isn't it? Actually, it isn't really that strange. I'm a huge lover of cats. There are three of them in my bedroom and ten more resting in the living room. Firstly, I want to note: I'm 16 years old and in my sixth year at Hogwarts. Second, I used to be called Kitty Afra Victorious, I hated my father so much for abandoning my mother when she was having me, and I changed my name to Kitty Nordic Cat.

"Do you think I should invite Draco Malfoy, then?" I asked my owl as I sat down on my pink bed.

She cocked her head, then made a look of disgust, as if to say, 'Uh-no."

"Fine," said I as I waited for the other Slytherin girls to come to the party. At least, I never wanted the Slytherin prince to come along to any party of mine, I never actually liked him much. He was too annoying and pompous. I just hope Pansy doesn't drag him along. I hate seeing her drooling all over him as if he was something really precious. I've never ever seen them kiss yet…

At that precise moment, the doorbell rang and I stormed down the stairs, leaving Purry fluttering up and glaring at me.

I opened the door and saw Daphne Greengrass, smiling broadly at me, with her Ravenclaw sister beside her.

"Hello Kitty," she beamed, "This is my little sister Astoria, and I suppose you haven't met each other?"

I shook my head and took Astoria's hand. She was pretty, much more prettier than Daphne. She had long curly black hair and pale skin.

"You're so tan," She commented as we got to the dining room.

"That's because of playing outside too much." I replied happily. I watched gleefully as she crinkled her nose.

Both the Greengrass's started to 'ohhh!' 'ahhhh!' when they saw my cats and I left them to it as the doorbell rang again.

"Oh no," I mumbled as I saw who it was. "I told you not to take him along unless I invited him myself!" I whispered urgently to Pansy, she didn't really seem to notice.

"This is Kitty Cat, Dracooooo," Pansy cooed to him, she seemed to let herself in, "But you know each other."

"You really are tan," He commented.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh." I decided to be cold to him.

After about ten minutes, most of the Slytherins have come to the party, only a few I didn't like.

"Blaise! Baby!" I shouted as I saw my boyfriend heading towards me.

He pulled me towards him, I grinned as my nose touched his, our lips touched. I teased him, not letting his tongue get to mine. He laughed, so I let him in. We just stuck there like for one hour, until I broke apart from him. From a corner of my eye, I could see Malfoy look uncomfortably at both of us.

"You haven't listened to Kitty sing, have you babe?" Pansy cooed at Malfoy. "Give him a show, Kitty."

All the girls seemed to have heard this and formed a giant circle around me and the boy. Malfoy stared at me, Blaise just smirked. I walked daintily to the giant piano and sat myself down on the stool.

"Bring the beat up!" I called to the girls. They started to clap to the beat.

I put my fingers on the piano and started to play,

"_I could write a song by my new piano__  
__I could sing about how love is a losing battle_  
_Not hard, it's not hard,_  
_It's not hard, it's not hard it's not hard_  
_And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow_  
_In the end, you found out that my heart was better_  
_Real hard, it's not hard_  
_It's so hard, so hard, real hard, it's that hard_  
_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_That it makes you wanna dance_  
_Don't it make you wanna dance_  
_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_Makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_  
_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should fall in love through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_  
_I could write a song by my new piano_  
_I could sing about how love is a losing battle_  
_Not hard, it's not hard,_  
_It's not hard, it's not hard it's not hard_  
_And I could sing about cupid and a shooting arrow_  
_In the end, you found out that my heart was better_  
_Real hard, it's not hard_  
_It's so hard, so hard, real hard, it's that hard_  
_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_That it makes you wanna dance_  
_Don't it make you wanna dance_  
_But I rather make a song they can play on the radio_  
_Makes you wanna grab your lover's hand_  
_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should fall in love through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_  
_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should fall in love through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_  
_I rather tell you about how I'm feeling good_  
_And how it although it face my way_  
_If I got my piano, then I'm gonna be okay_  
_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should fall in love through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_  
_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should fall in love through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_  
_So hold up and_  
_Take it through the night_  
_And you should fall in love through_  
_To make it alright_  
_Now grab each others' hands, get 'em all_  
_I want to see you rock to the piano, the piano_  
_I could write a song by my new piano_  
_I could sing about how love is a losing battle_  
_It's not hard, it's not hard, it's not hard, it's not hard."_

#

"The song was wonderful, dear!" Pansy said as she kissed my cheek for goodbye.

"Yeah Cat, you could even hold a concert," Malfoy said smirking at me, he really was quite hot.

I ignored him and hugged Pansy goodbye.

I can't wait for next week, I'll be going to the USA!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! Please review! A little slip from me, next chapter: the real romance... Made in the USA (Well, this is a Draco/OC, not Blaise/OC. Kitty and him fell out when they get back to Hogwarts.) And if I don't upload for three weeks, there is two possibilities. 1, My computer is dead. 2, I'm too busy, will be freed in December.**

**~Uniqlo**


End file.
